


The Boy Who Speaks To Dragons

by DubZFTW123



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Dragon Yeosang, English Medieval instead of Joseon Dynasty (sorry), Farmer Yunho, Fluff and Angst, Lord Park Seonghwa, M/M, Park Seonghwa-centric, Politics, TXT are minor characters, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27705104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DubZFTW123/pseuds/DubZFTW123
Summary: Park Seonghwa, son of Lord Park, is a peculiar boy. Always spending his time with commoners instead of soldiers. Always with his head in the skies. He only becomes more peculiar when a young dragon falls into his garden at age 10."Mother look! It's the man who can talk to dragons!"(I'm horrendous at summaries, please spare me)
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 28





	1. The Boy Who Speaks To Dragons

“Seonghwa! Come back inside before it rains!”

“I will, Mother!”

The breeze carries a damp warmth typical of spring. It brings a pep to Seonghwa’s step, knowing that soon the flowers in the garden will be blooming and the trees will bear fresh fruit. Soon his father will have him helping out with the local farmers instead of sword training all day. Perhaps he will send him over to Yunho’s farm, knowing the friendship between the boys, but that’s just wishful thinking for Seonghwa.

Yunho is the son of one the local farmers and is also one of Seonghwa’s best friends. Seonghwa’s father tries to get him to associate more with the sons of his soldiers but Seonghwa always found them too pretentious and arrogant. Yunho is a breath of fresh air for him. He’s always so chipper and doesn’t treat Seonghwa like the Lord’s son, instead he treats him like any other citizen. To Yunho, Seonghwa is just Seonghwa not Park Seonghwa, son of the Lord Park and next in line to become Lord.

Seonghwa stares out at his home, Busan. He can see all the way out to sea, his family home at the top of the mountain. He walks through the expansive gardens of his home, brushing his hand against the growing foliage. Seonghwa has always liked plants more than people. Plants can’t tell you what to do. Plants can’t tell you how to act. Plants don’t expect anything from you. Seonghwa definitely prefers plants.

He thinks over how people already expect so much from him at the low age of 10. He’s already smarter than most 14 year olds in the city and is an experienced sword fighter. There are whispers about how great a lord he’ll become. Or who he’ll marry. Already being asked who he’ll marry at the age of 10! Seonghwa almost feels as if the entire city has this idea that he’s already an adult. They treat him as such.

A loud screech drags Seonghwa out of his thoughts. He searches through the bushes around him. Perhaps it’s from a wounded bird? The source of the screech, however, is much more interesting. Seonghwa steps through a bush and into a small clearing to find a small dragon flailing on the ground. Its scales are a dark royal blue, shimmering in the light as it moves around.

Seonghwa hears murmurings coming from it but he can’t understand what it’s saying, speaking in a language unknown to him. He takes a careful step forward.

“Are you alright?” He asks softly.

The dragons snaps its head to him and jumps back. It hisses at Seonghwa, rearing back on its legs as to attack if needed. Seonghwa doesn’t fright from it. Instead he looks at the dragon in wonder and awe. Now that it has stopped moving, Seonghwa can see blood trailing down one of its legs. His eyes soften in worry and his eyebrows crease.

“You’re hurt!”

The dragon murmurs more words that Seonghwa can’t understand.

“I don’t know what you are saying. You are speaking gibberish.”

The dragon startles back. Seonghwa fears it has hurt itself before the familiar sound of his native tongue hits his ears.

“You can hear me?” The dragon asks, shock evident in its voice.

Seonghwa nods with a confused gaze. “Of course, I can. But I couldn’t make out what you were saying. What language was that?”

“That’s impossible! You shouldn’t be able to hear me!”

“But I can hear you . . .”

The dragon takes a few steps closer to Seonghwa. Its eyes are squinted, most likely assessing whether Seonghwa is a threat. When it seems satisfied, it takes a few steps closer.

“I speak in the tongue of dragons, which is why you cannot understand it. You shouldn’t be able to hear me, humans can’t hear dragons unless they are in their human form.”

Seonghwa’s eyes widen in excitement. “You have a human form! That’s so cool! Show me, show me!”

The dragon glares at him but Seonghwa doesn’t notice. They wait for a few minutes in silence before the dragon sighs. Dark clouds of blue swirl around its feet before encasing the entire dragon. Seonghwa takes a step back as the cloud grows larger. After a few seconds, the clouds collapse to the ground, revealing a boy with light blonde hair and dark blue eyes. He’s wearing similar clothes to that of the everyday citizens in Busan.

Seonghwa looks down at his feet to find him not only barefoot but there’s a large gash on his left leg, blood spilling out over his olive skin. Seonghwa rushes over and falls to his knees, pulling the dragon’s leg out to look at it better.

“Your leg is hurt badly! We should get my family healer to patch you up!” he exclaims, looking up into the wide eyes of the dragon.

“That’s not a good idea. I shouldn’t even be talking to you- why did I transform?! Now you know what my form looks like! I’ll be chased out and killed!”

“I won’t let anyone hurt you! If they have a problem, they can fight me first!”

“Why would you care? I’m a dragon! I could kill you and burn your home to the ground!”

“If you were going to kill me, you would have already. As well as that, you are young so you can’t even breathe fire yet, my father taught me that! Let’s get your leg treated before it rains!”

Seonghwa pulls the dragon along until they get to the back door of his home where his mother is standing, waiting for Seonghwa. She widens her eyes at the sight of the boy beside Seonghwa.

“Mother! We need to help my friend! He hurt his leg!” Seonghwa calls out, pointing to the dragon’s bleeding leg.

She walks over and bends down to look at the leg. “That’s quite a gash there! You should be more careful . . .”

“Yeosang. My name is Yeosang.” The dragon- Yeosang, answers.

Seonghwa’s mother smiles and stands before walking into the house. Seonghwa pulls Yeosang over to the table and sits him in a chair. Lady Park comes back with the family healer behind her. Yeosang bristles at the new presence but Seonghwa holds his hand tightly. The healer bends down and picks up Yeosang’s leg.

“It looks worse than it is. I’ll just put some ointment on it and bandage it up. It’ll heal by itself in a few days but you should be careful not to walk too much so it doesn’t get worse. If it starts to get infected you should seek out a healer immediately.”

Seonghwa beams at the healer. “Thank you, noona!”

She chuckles and ruffles Seonghwa’s hair before walking back into the house. Seonghwa watches her go before turning back to Yeosang with a smile.

“You should stay here until your leg is better!”

Yeosang’s eyes widen. “No, I can’t just stay here, Seonghwa. It was very kind of your healer to help with my leg but I need to go home.”

Lady Park walks over with a smile. “Seonghwa, Yeosang’s family will be worried if he doesn’t come home. As much as you want him to stay, he needs to go back to his family.”

Seonghwa pouts and looks to Yeosang. “You’ll come back to hang out with me, won’t you?”

Yeosang looks between Seonghwa and Lady Park with a hesitant look. He really shouldn’t come back. Seonghwa knows he’s a dragon and it’s dangerous. But Seonghwa is always looking at him with those starry eyes and Yeosang feels himself waver.

“Of course I will.”

Seonghwa brightens instantly. He claps his hands in excitement and hugs Yeosang. The dragon freezes at first but wraps his arms around the young boy. He hasn’t had physical contact with another being in a while, having been alone since he was a babe. Seonghwa revels in the warmth of Yeosang whilst Yeosang revels in the firmness of Seonghwa. Seonghwa pulls back and Yeosang almost feels himself whine at the loss of contact.

“Let me walk you home,” Seonghwa addresses his mother, “I’ll be back in time for dinner, Mother.”

“Alright, be safe. And keep your friend off his leg as much as possible.”

Seonghwa nods and pulls Yeosang’s arm over his shoulder, lifting Yeosang’s hurt leg off the ground. They wave to Lady Park before walking around the porch and out to the street. They begin their walk into town, Seonghwa staring out at the streets while Yeosang keeps his eyes on the boy beside him.

“Where do you live, by the way? I would assume the forest but you must have somewhere you can go in town.” Seonghwa asks, dragging his eyes away from the street and to the dragon beside him.

Yeosang nods, gazing away to hide the flush growing on his cheeks, imagining he’s been caught staring. “There is an inn that I live in when I’m in my human form, it’s just around the corner from here. It’s called the ATEEZ.”

“I know the ATEEZ! That’s where Yeonjun lives! Yunho and I go there all the time!”

“You know Yeonjun?”

Seonghwa nods excitedly. “Yeonjun, Yunho and I are all friends! I like them more than all the stuck-up nobles I meet.”

“Aren’t you a stuck-up noble?”

“No! Not yet, at least . . .”

“I don’t think you could be a stuck-up noble. You’re too kind.”

Seonghwa beams at Yeosang, a slight blush on his face. They arrive at the ATEEZ, Seonghwa placing Yeosang back onto both legs gently. Yeosang goes to walk inside but Seonghwa grabs his arm, bringing him back.

“You are going to come back and see me, aren’t you?” he asks, voice soft.

Yeosang smiles fondly at him. “I will. Now go home, it is starting to rain.”

A drop of rain hits the top of Seonghwa’s head just as Yeosang finishes speaking. Seonghwa nods happily before letting go of Yeosang. He waits until the dragon is safely inside the inn before running down the street and back home.


	2. Older Yet Young

“Yeosang! Hurry up!”

A 17 year old Seonghwa runs further towards the farmhouse. Yeosang chases after him, annoyance clear on his face.

“Maybe if you hadn’t kicked out my feet, I would have been faster!” he yells back, catching up to Seonghwa quickly.

Seonghwa laughs and quickens his pace. He reaches the farmhouse first, swinging to look back at Yeosang using one of the pillars. Just as he turns, Yeosang barrels into him, almost causing Seonghwa to fall if he hadn’t had a hold on the pillar. Yeosang holds him in a headlock and rubs his knuckles into his head. Seonghwa laughs and Yeosang lets him go when he realizes it’s a fruitless effort trying to hurt the older.

“God damn you and those stupid fighting lessons!” Yeosang growls, crossing his arms with a sneer.

Seonghwa lightly chuckles. “A lord needs to be able to fight.”

“Ah yes, the day will unfortunately come where you spend your days filing paperwork and running after the King’s enemies with a sword and shield in hand.”

“Seonghwa wouldn’t use a shield. It’s too heavy for him, he needs to be agile.”

Yeosang and Seonghwa snap their heads around to look at Yunho who’s leaning against the wall of the farmhouse with a smile. Seonghwa smiles and walks over to give him a hug. Yunho chuckles and pats Seonghwa’s back.

“You miss me that much?” he teases as Seonghwa lets go.

“Yes!” Seonghwa whines. “That delivery to Seoul was too long!”

Yeosang joins in on the whining. “Every day was torture, only having Seonghwa to entertain me. And even then, most of the time he was busy doing his ‘future lord’ activities.”

“God, you still have to do all that stuff?” Yunho’s voice is tired, as if he was the one spending most of the day doing paperwork and sword fighting.

“Unfortunately the Lord has decided that I need extra training on my last year to adulthood. I need to be prepared for fighting alongside the King’s men.”

“You’ve been preparing to fight alongside the King’s men since you could pick up a sword! He’s just spouting more bullshit so you have less time to hang out with us or visit the farm!” Yeosang growls, having seen firsthand the Lord’s despise of all non-nobles.

“One day, I’ll let you eat him.” Seonghwa laughs, locking arms with Yeosang.

“As if I’d want to eat his spoiled meat.”

“If he’s spoiled meat, then what am I?”

“You are your mother’s son.” Yunho answers softly.

Lady Park had died from sickness a few years ago. The whole city mourned her death. Her funeral had the same turnout as a parade would. Citizens from the surrounding towns visited to place flowers at her grave. Seonghwa had holed himself up in his room, only allowing Yeosang and the family healer in. Yunho had been denied access by the Lord, something about being a lowly man’s son. Yeosang could only get in using the window, flying in silently.

It took a while but Seonghwa eventually healed from his mother’s death. Yeosang still finds him staring at the chair she would always sit at on the porch. He still sees the way he avoids her old bedroom. But Seonghwa is allowed to mourn her, as long as he doesn’t waste his life mourning someone who wanted him to live.

“Are we going to pick apples today?” Seonghwa asks, tilting his head.

“We can pick the apples or lemons. Dad said to leave the oranges for another few days.” Yunho picks up baskets from behind him and hands one each to Yeosang and Seonghwa.

Seonghwa turns to Yeosang with a smile. “Apples or lemons?”

“Hmm, if we pick apples, we can make an apple pie tomorrow.”

“Apples it is!”

They walk off into the fields of trees. Seonghwa hums as he walks ahead of the other two, excited to get to the apple trees. Yeosang and Yunho share a look at the poised back of Seonghwa.

“He’s turning more into a noble every day.” Yunho notes, voice reminiscent.

“Don’t think for a second he’ll leave us behind. Seonghwa is too kind for that. As you said earlier, he’s his mother’s son.” Yeosang has an almost scolding tone but Yunho knows the other is just trying to comfort him.

“I know, he’s our Seonghwa.”

The hushed conversation drifts off, the two boys focused on Seonghwa. They spend the afternoon picking apples and laughing. When the sun starts to set, Yeosang and Seonghwa bid goodbye to Yunho and his father before headed back to the city.

“You heard us.” Yeosang states, kicking a stone along the road.

Seonghwa is silent for a second before answering. “I did.”

“I know you won’t leave Yunho and I, but know that we’ll never leave you either. Not if you become some stuck-up noble boy. Not when you become Lord of Busan. We won’t leave you.”

Seonghwa feels tears welling in his eyes but he holds them back. “I-I know. I would kill anyone for you and Yunho.”

Yeosang smiles. “I know.”

Seonghwa smiles back at him. They walk to the ATEEZ in comfortable silence. Seonghwa hugs Yeosang goodbye, clinging on for a second longer than normal, before walking back home. Back to his father. Back to his studies. Back to his responsibilities. Back to his cage.


	3. The Colour Of Flames

_Flames._

_Blue._

_Purple._

_Gold._

_Blood._

_Screams._

_“Seonghwa!”_

Seonghwa shoots up in his bed, sweat dripping down his face. He’s been having the same nightmare for days now. He can never remember more than a few images but he knows they’re the same. He asked healer noona what it could mean but she had said it was most likely from grief.

It doesn’t feel like grief.

Seonghwa stands from his bed and gets changed before heading to the garden. The moon glistens off the cobbled path that winds around the thick foliage. He walks around the garden, brushing his hand against the plants as he goes. He leans against a cobble wall that separates the garden from the forest around the home. He stares out at the ocean, the moon reflected in the water.

He doesn’t react to the sound of wings flapping in the sky. Or the footsteps walking up to him. He doesn’t react as Yeosang leans against the wall beside him.

“It’s a little late for Lord Seonghwa of Busan to be taking a nightly stroll, what’s plaguing your mind, Seonghwa?” his voice is teasing at first but smooths into a calm tone.

Seonghwa sighs. “I just can’t help but feel that something bad is coming. I keep having these nightmares about the same things but I can never remember them when I wake. All I remember is blood curdling screams and flames higher than houses.”

“Sounds like dragons.” Seonghwa hums in agreement. “Maybe . . . maybe, it’s me?”

Seonghwa gives him a deadpan look. “It’s not you, Yeosang. You wouldn’t hurt anyone.”

“Not if they didn’t hurt you first, or Yunho.”

“You’re protective, not a murderer. I keep telling you, not all monsters-“

“-do monstrous things, I know. But when you have nightmares of flames?”

Seonghwa shakes his head dismissively. “They’re just nightmares. That aren’t about you, by the way. I would never have nightmares about you unless you were trying to skin me with a pear again.”

“Wow, thanks. I needed that reminder.”

Seonghwa laughs, Yeosang joining in quietly. They stare off at the sea together in silence. The crashing waves lulling away their thoughts. Yeosang stays with Seonghwa that night, watching the older fall gracefully into sleep. He cards his fingers softly through Seonghwa’s thick, black hair whilst he listens to his slow, deep breaths.

“I love you, Seonghwa.”

Yeosang plants a soft kiss to Seonghwa’s forehead before heading out to his balcony. Smoke encases him, drowning out his figure until dark, royal blue wings burst from the smoke. He blends in with the night sky as he flies off into the distance.


End file.
